1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a retaining ring for a rotor and more particularly to the retaining ring having a slightly narrow inner circumference adapted to engage with an outer circumference of a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional motor includes a rotor 90, a shaft 91, a stator 92 and a bearing hole 93. The shaft 91 is extended beyond the bearing hole 93, so that an end of the shaft 91 is projected from the stator 92. The end of the shaft 91 is provided with an annular groove 94 adapted to engage with a C clip 95 so as to confine the shaft 91 within an axial space defined by the bearing hole 93. Consequently, the rotor 90 and the stator 92 cannot be disassembled.
However, a manufacturing process for cutting an annular groove 94 is complicated if a diameter of the shaft 91 is thin. Also an assembling process may be sophisticated if a diameter of the shaft 91 is ultimately thin.
The present invention intends to provide a retaining ring for a rotor simplifying both of a manufacturing process and an assembling process in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a retaining ring having a slightly narrow inner circumference adapted to simplify both of a manufacturing process and an assembling process.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide the retaining ring having a slightly narrow inner circumference for attenuating the abrasion.
The retaining ring in accordance with the present invention mainly includes an outer circumference and an inner circumference. The inner circumference has a slightly narrow diameter adapted to fittingly engage with an outer circumference of a shaft.